Intramedullary implants are used in various contexts, including to repair fractures or to achieve joint fusion (i.e., arthrodesis). In the case of arthrodesis, it is frequently necessary to apply compression across one (1) or more joints to bring the adjoining bones of the joint into apposition, and then fix the adjoining bones so that fusion can occur across the joint site. An intramedullary implant can be used to achieve fixation of the adjoining bones of the joint after compression and secure the bones in position to allow fusion to occur.
In some cases, bone augments can also be used with intramedullary implants to replace and/or augment a particular bone. This can be the case in instances where, for example, bone is diseased and/or some trauma has occurred to the bone and the bone needs to be replaced or augmented. U.S. Pat. No. 9,308,031 (“the '031 patent”) discloses various intramedullary devices that are used for ankle fusion, as an example. The '031 patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein and is referred to below, in some instances. When bone augments are used with intramedullary implants, it is desirable to ensure that the bone augment cooperates with the intramedullary device and also that proper bone growth and/or fusion occurs when using the augment.
The present disclosure provides intramedullary implants, instruments, and methods that work in cooperation with bone augments to allow surgeons to conduct surgical repairs in a more effective manner, as described in more detail below.